Just before you go
by Downmainstreet
Summary: It was a normal day in the kingdom of Corona, until Rapunzel finds out that commoners can not marry into royalty! Her parents find a suitor for her to meet. How will it all work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one of this story, comments are totally accepted! Tell me your thoughts of what should happen next! Thanks for reading!**

(Before Flynn and Rapunzel's wedding)

It seemed like a normal day in the Corona palace, Eugene and Rapunzel laughing in the garden, the king and queen talking in the lounge, maids cleaning, cooks cooking, and the busy town, restless as always. It seemed like any other day.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel yelled through the flowers.

"Yes dear?" He made fun of a woman's voice.

She laughed, "come look at this flower!"

He headed his way over to her slowly and looked at the golden flower she had her eye on.

"Isn't is beautiful?" She hinted.

The flower Flynn saw was golden, with small white details. Rapunzel was right, it was beautiful.

"I think I'll put it in my bedroom." She added, Flyyn looked dazed, "Flynn!" She snapped.

"What? Huh?" He looked around, "oh sorry..."

They both laughed and held hands. They heard running come up behind them.

"Your highness, there is someone in the ballroom waiting for you." One of the maids panted. They both stared at her,

"It's urgent..." She caught her breath.

The couple looked at each other for a moment and Rapunzel asked politely,

"Can Flynn come with me?"

The maid looked disappointed, "well, not exactly..."

There were no other questions asked after that. They all rushed to the entrance of the ballroom. Rapunzel looked at Flynn and sighed,

"You should stay here.."

He nodded and let her go inside.

When she went inside the ballroom, what he saw surprised her. The king and queen were there, along with another man, woman, and boy looking about her age. They all looked royal. Rapunzel's mother looked sad but tried to act as happy as possible.

"Mother? Father? What is all of this?" Repunzel asked, confused.

Her mother slowly walked next to her daughter and held her arm gently, "this, is king and queen Solviér from the kingdom Dalencia."

The queen smiled at Rapunzel, "Hello Rapunzel, it is an honer to meet you finally."

Rapunzel, still confused, muttered, "the honer is all mine..."

The younger boy stepped forward and kissed Rapunzel's hand, "pleased to meet you Rapunzel, my name is Derick and I must say, you look lovely this evening."

Flynn started to get impatient and pressed his ear against the door.

"I'm sorry to be rude but," she stopped, "why exactly are you here?"

Rapunzel's mothers eyes shot open, "may I speak with you alone please? Excuse me for a moment everyone." Rapunzel and her mother went to the corner of the room. The queen took a deep breath,

"I will explain everything later but just for now can you please just act like you understand what everyone Is saying?"

Rapunzel nodded and they resumed talking with the other family.

The kings were busy babbling about how many bears they have killed while the other queen and prince waited patiently.

"Dear? If your going to talk about that must you please do it in another room?" The queen of Corona pleaded.

The two kings thought for a moment before walking off into the other room.

"I guess since our husbands are off talking about nonsense shall we go on and have a cup of tea your highness? We could have our children get to know each other a bit more." Derricks' mother suggested.

She agreed and left the two royals alone in the ballroom.

In the back of her mind she knew that was going on was wrong. Derick held out his arm for her to link it and offered, "shall we walk around your palace, Miss. Rapunzel?"

"Oh! Of course..."

Flynn, outraged, slammed open the doors and looked around. The two royals were gone.

"What is happening here?!" He shouted.

The whole Solviér family had beautiful dirty blonde hair. Their eyes were a very dark shade of blue, their smiles were overwhelmingly gorgeous.

While Derick and Rapunzel strolled around the Corona palace, they talked about how they both loved art and the way colors looked on a canvas compared to reality. She felt like she had found her first true best friend.

Flynn could not find the two anywhere. He looked In every place he knew of. His emotions were mixed. He didn't know what to think anymore.

"I think Derick will be a wonderful suitor for your Rapunzel. They look like they are getting along just fine now." Flynn heard, coming from the tea room, "yes..." The queen replied awkwardly, "I think so too..."

Flynn was so shocked...he froze in his place. Rapunzel is getting married to someone else...

After talking and walking for a long while, Rapunzel un-linked arms with Derick and said that she would see him soon. He agreed and let her go. Rapunzel ran through the place, hoping to find Flynn somewhere. There, she spotted him.

"I'm back! I just met this very talented man who likes art-"

"Do you know why they are here Rapunzel?" Flynn interrupted.

"Not exactly, why?"

He took a few steps towards her then looked her in the eyes,

"He is a suitor from another kingdom... You two are getting married."

Rapunzel's eyes shot wide open and gasped. She didn't say anything after that.

"I had just now remembered that I am a commoner, so they say, and commoners can't marry royalty!" He angrily stormed off.

Rapunzel started to softly cry in the middle of the hallway. Derick found her standing there are ran towards her.

"Rapunzel! What's wrong? Can I help?!" He worried, Rapunzel turned around to face him,

"I can't do this right now Derick. Your a wonderful person but just... Not now.."

That sent Derick a smile on his face. Rapunzel stopped crying and walked into her room, locking the door behind her.

After about three hours, there was a knock on her door.

"Rapunzel, please come out dear." It was her mother at the door. Rapunzel, furious with her mother, shouted,

"No!"

"The Solviér family is waiting for you in the dining room." She said, almost sounding like it was a question.

Rapunzel got up and slammed the door open.

"What's wrong with you mother?" Rapunzel dared.

"Excuse me young lady, you have no right to talk in that tone with me!"

"Oh please mother, I do.

You know I love Flynn, why would you bring that family here to make Derick and I get married?!"

The queen took a long sigh,

"It is against the royal family rules for a commoner to marry someone royal, not to mention but also because you are a girl."

Rapunzel paused for a moment, "what does that have to do with anything?!"

"It means, that since you are a female, you cannot carry our royal name to your children, he also does not have a kingdom that needs to be ruled someday..."

Rapunzel sort of understood what her mother was trying to say. She sighed and walked with her mother slowly, to the dining room. A feast was cooked for the two families. The kings and queens sat together and the two children sat together.

Flynn, on the other hand, was in the royal guest room. He thought about what he was going to do.

"Should I tell her that this relationship we have is over? No, that would just make it worse... Kidnap the prince? No, that would get me back in jail." He thought of things to do in his mind for a good long while.

Derick tried to start a conversation with Rapunzel many times. She wouldn't continue it most of the time.

"So Rapunzel," the other queen suggested, "how has your time as a princess been so far?"

Rapunzel's ears perked up at the question, "what should I say?! Yes it's been great! No, now that you're here." She thought.

"Um...it's been great." She finally replied.

It was awkward at the table for a while. Rapunzel whispered,

"I'm finished."

She then stood up, curtsy'd to everyone and left the room. She began walking down the long hallway towards her bedroom. There were footsteps running up behind her.

"Rapunzel, wait!" Derick yelled.

"Hello Derick." She fake smiled.

"Okay I know something's up..."

"What are you talking about?" She pretended like nothing was wrong.

"You've been acting funny ever since this afternoon."

Rapunzel didn't know what to say. After a few minutes Rapunzel finally knew what to say,

"Well, if there was something wrong anyway I would have the right to keep it to myself would I?"

Derick took a step back, "if that's what you want, fine, leave it that way. Goodnight princess Rapunzel."

She started walking off,

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow princess." She heard from behind her. Rapunzel stormed off into her room.

It was late, and Flynn, being the guy he was, went to see if Rapunzel was okay. He sneaked towards her bedchamber then slowly opened the door. Rapunzel was lying, face first, on her bed. He walked towards her and rubbed her shoulder to tell her that he was there.

"It's okay, we'll figure something out..." He tried comforting her.

"How?!" She sat up, "we can't do anything!"

"We can try..."

She sat up, "what should we do?"

The both thought for a minute,

"Try as best you can to tell Derick there is someone else you want to be with."

She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO;

The next day came. Flynn and Corona's queen were up early. He saw her quietly sitting on a couch next to a fireplace.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked

The queen, surprised, turned to face him, "I'm so sorry Flynn..."

He suddenly felt sorry for her.

"Does this have to be done?" He pleaded.

She sighed, "yes, it's part of royal family lives sadly, royals marry other royals to make kingdoms stronger..."

Flynn understood and quietly left the room.

A few hours later, Rapunzel was walking in the garden once again. Derick just happened to be doing the same.

He looked at her, "Oh, hello princess."

She was startled, "um, hello."she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Sorry about last night, you see, I can be a bit nosey at times." He confessed

She giggled and walked towards him, "it's alright."

It was silent for a moment before Rapunzel snapped,

"You know, Derick, there's something I need to tell you..."

He was suddenly interested, "yes?"

She shifted her feet, "I'm in love with someone else and um, this isn't going to work out..."

He was shocked, "what do you mean?"

"I am in love already and like I said before...this I not going to work out."

His froze in shock. And then he broke out into laughter. Rapunzel, confused, demanded to know,

"How is this so terribly funny Derick?!"

He slowed down, "because princess, I'm in love too."

Rapunzel and Derick began laughing immensely.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked.

She thought.

"We could act like we hate each other?"

"Maybe."

"Act like we can't STAND each other?"

"Hmm."

How about..." She thought, "oh I got nothing..."

He thought about everything they could do.

"Lets just go with the first one but add more awkwardness to it." He suggested.

They grinned,

"Lets do it!" They both yelled.

The next morning, Rapunzel knocked on Flynn's door.

He opened it.

"We have a plan." She whispered.

She explained everything that was going on to Flynn and told him that he would have to be "hidden" from both kings and queens. They kissed each other goodbye and Rapunzel started to leave,

"I love you!" He shouted.

"I love you too." She shouted back.

For breakfast, everyone, except Flynn, went into the dining room. Derick and Rapunzel winked at each other. They started eating.

"How did you too sleep last night?" Dalencia's queen asked.

"Great!" They both shouted.

The queen smiled.

Breakfast was done and nothing really happened. Derick and Rapunzel met together again.

"Okay, now we have to convince them." He whispered.

They linked arms and started slowly walking in the courtyard.

"Well, what should we do to pretend like we hate each other?" She asked

"One, we have to act like we HATE spending time together, pretend like we are bored out of our minds. Two, start being rude to each other. And three, tell our parents how this simply won't do."

She smirked, "sounds pretty good for a plan." They un-linked arms when they heard their parents come behind them.

"Having a good time?" The queen of Dalencia wondered.

The children looked at each other with disgust. They shook their heads.

"Oh." The queen frowned, then smiled again, "well, your wedding IS only a month from today away so your going to have to get used to each other." The queen left.

Rapunzel and Derick's eyes were wide open. They started at each other.

"What...are we gonna do?..." He asked.

It was quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Move faster!" She exclaimed.

The rest of the day, the two ignored each other. Obviously their parents noticed. They were terribly concerned.

"Why don't you two go into the art room? You both love art?" One of the kings suggested.

"No, thank you father." Derick insisted.

When dinner rolled around. It was silent most of it. Derick finished first, and left the room politely.

"Rapunzel," the other queen said, "are you and Detick not getting along?"

Rapunzel thought of what her answer would be and how badly it would effect their situation. Picking the one that would effect it the worst.

"To be complete honest your highness, we really hate each other..." She cautiously answered.

The two kings and queens looked at each other nervously.

"Why is that dear?" Her husband asked.

"We are just two completely different people...now if you will excuse me." She left the room without another word.

Derick was over hearing the conversation.

"YESSSSS!" She threw her hands up in the air in joy.

Derick and her hugged each other in joy.

"You know," he mentioned, "you might be my first best friend."

She smiled, "awww, you nice. You're probably mine also!"

That night, Rapunzel and Derick were summoned to the fireplace room.

"Please sit." One of the royals said.

They obeyed and sat next to each other.

"We only have one month until you two are married. You must get along until then." The king warned.

The two didn't say a word. They just awkwardly sat there until Derick mentioned,

"Well I can't marry an ugly pig father."

Rapunzel was shocked for a moment until she remembered,

"And I can't marry a selfish, rude, and ungrateful dog mother!"

The two bickered for at least five minutes straight.

"Stop that nonsense right now

big of you!" Corona's queen yelled.

"Uuuggghhhh! I can't take this anymore!" Rapunzel screamed while stomping out of the room. (Faking it of course)

No one ran after her.

Two days later, Rapunzel's mother asked kindly if she could try to handle Derick for at least three weeks. She lied and said she would. A week past and the two acted like they hated each other even more.

"Peasant!"

"Animal!"

"Useless!"

"Ugly!"

"Coward!"

They yelled after breakfast.

"I hate you!" Rapunzel screemed.

That night, Flynn sneaked into Rapunzel's room.

"How is it?" He wondered.

She turned to face him,

"It's going okay I guess.."

"You guess?"

"They haven't said anything about the marriage yet..."

He was quiet, then left the room. A week passed. Nothing from the parents. The two started to doubt their plan.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know...but there's nothing we can do that's working!" She angrily yelled into the air.

They sat an thought for a moment until Rapunzel suddenly wanted to know,

"What is she like?"

He turned to look at her,

"What is who like?"

"That girl you are in love with!"she reminded him.

He blushed, "well, she's smart, kind, loving, beautiful and so many other things!"

She smiled, "what does she look like?"

"She has very dark brown hair, fair skin, she's a tad bit taller than you, um...light green eyes, and the prettiest smile I've ever seen." He stopped talking and looked at Rapunzel, "her name is Kara. What is the man you love like?"

"He's tall, has dark brown hair, gorgeous eyes, and tan-ish skin. His name is Flynn." She smiled.

The next morning, Derick finished his meal quickly and left the room without saying a word.

Rapunzel's father also stopped eating to ask,

"What is going on with you two?!"

Rapunzel looked at him, confused,

"What do you mean?"

"You and that boy haven't said a word nor looked at each other for at most two weeks!"

"I have explained many times before father," she took a deep breath, "we just do not get along!"

Rapunzel stood up and left the room. Leaving the parents alone. It was silent.

"What are we going to do...?" Her mother whispered.

"We wait," one of the men said, "there's nothing we can do about it...the wedding is too close to cancel it."

Rapunzel's mother remembered what Flynn had ask her.

"Are you sure we can't cancel the wedding?" The queen blurted out without thinking.

Everyone in the room stared at her with puzzles faces.

"And why would you want to do that your highness? We planned this wedding before Rapunzel was born!"

The king of Dalencia shouted. Rapunzel's mother was about to say something else before she but her tongue to stop herself.

"How much time until the wedding?" Flynn sighed

"Four days..." Rapunzel groaned

"There's not enough time." Derick whispered

The three sat in the courtyard with their chin in their hand.

When it was the day of the wedding, Flynn was outraged that the Queen nor King of Corona had stopped it. Rapunzel was terribly sad and also mad. Derick was praying that the wedding wouldn't happen.

Rapunzel was putting on her wedding gown. It was based off her purple dress that she arrived in Corona wearing.

"I thought that my wedding day was going to be the happiest day of my life..." Rapunzel tried to hold back the tears, but they still came, running down her face like a river.

Derick sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"I never knew that I would be married to my best friend..."

Flynn didn't even know if he should attend the wedding. It just hurt inside too much. But, he would think if something.

It was time. Rapunzel stopped her river of tears, Derick took a deep breath. He walked to stand beside the priest, his cousins and Rapunzel's cousins. Derick faked a smile.

The doors opened slowly. Rapunzel looked up, expecting to see Flynn.

She didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay...I call "Eugene" Flynn because I guess it just sounded better that way :/ sorry haha! I never wanted this fanfic to be very long so this is the second to last chapter :( **

**but! I need suggestions of what to write next, so if you like my style of writing and want me to write something new, tell me in a MSG or something :D love you all!**

**-Downmainstreet **

The music began to play. She began to walk with her father.

"This is it." The two thought.

Rapunzel also faked a smile. Tears were being held back.

She was wondering if her father had actually forgotten about Flynn.

Ten steps

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One.

Her father walked off to the side. Her mother looked like she was in pain, about to cry.

The two royals stepped towards each other.

"Hi."

"Hello..."

Was whispered quietly among the two.

The priest began.

"We gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two kingdoms..."

All of it was being blurred out from Rapunzel's thoughts. She couldn't think straight. Same for Derick.

"Repeat after me please miss,"

Rapunzel's head shot up to listen.

"I will, protect you in harms way, love you," she bit her cheek and winced in pain, "care for you, and always be there..."

Derick felt the sadness in the room. He repeated the same thing to Rapunzel.

The priest kept talking. The two skimmed the crowd, looking for loved ones. They didn't see anyone they were looking for.

"Do you, princess Rapunzel of Corona, take prince Derick of Dalencia, as your loftily wedded husband?" He asked nicely.

She looked into Derick's eyes and thought twice before saying anything.

"I-...I do-...don't." She whispered very faintly.

"What did you say dear?" The priest wondered.

Tears started to trickle down her face very slowly.

"I don't!" She yelled, in sadness and anger, ran away from Derick and the priest.

"Flynn!" She yelled into the crowd, "Flynn! Where are you?!"

Flynn stood up and smiled in shock that she was actually doing this.

"Rapunzel!" He yelled back, running through the crowd. They found each other and hugged in front of everyone.

Derick smiled. Then began to yell, "Kara! Kara are here?!"

She stood up in the crowd just like Flynn. They began to hug in front of everyone. Derick's father, outraged, shouted,

"What is this?! This is an outrage!"

Rapunzel, Flynn, Derick, and Kara looked at him, and smiled.

"It's love." Derick answered.


	6. Chapter 6

"What will happen now?" The priest asked.

Rapunzel let go of Flynn,

"Derick and I are best friends. We refuse to be married!" She yelled.

"Who will control our kingdom Rapunzel?" Her father asked

She looked at Flynn, then back at her father.

"We will." They said together.

"Same for you Derick! Who will?" His father asked

"We will!" They shouted

"The wedding has to be called off..." The priest sighed

The two couples laughed and began to socialize.

A week later, Kara and Derick's family wanted to go back home.

"Oh I'm gonna miss you buddy!" Rapunzel yelled while bear hugging Derick.

He messed up her hair, "I'm going to miss you more Rapunzel!"

Flynn and Derick shook hands.

Rapunzel hugged Kara and said their last goodbyes. Rapunzel and Flynn waved until their ship could no longer be seen.

Rapunzel's parents went back into the castle, leaving the two watching the sunset. They sat done with their feet hanging off the pier.

"You know...I'm really glad this wedding never came." Flynn smirked

"Me too." She smiled at him.

Flynn sat up and took something out if his pocket. Rapunzel looked at it before it was opened.

"Uh uh! Not again Flynn! This has been what? The thousand time you've asked?!" She said very dramatically.

"Just be quiet and listen," he stopped, "I really really love you Punz...we've been through a lot together in the past two years and I've fallen for you even more than ever."

Rapunzel felt different about the whole situation.

"So I was hoping...that you could please marry me?"

It was silent.

Rapunzel slowly opened the box that contained a perfect little engagement ring inside. She sighed.

"I guess." She shrugged her shoulders.

Flynn lit up. He had never been so excited in his entire life!

"I love you..." They said at the same time.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue:

A year had passed since Rapunzel and Flynn were married. The sailed off to the kingdom of Dalencia to see Derick and Kara's wedding. It was beautiful. Not long after, Rapunzel had heard that Kara would be having a baby! Flynn, jealous, had tried to convince Rapunzel many times before to have a child but she always refused.

"Has she always been so stubborn?" He asked himself.

Two years past and Rapunzel finally agreed. They had a boy named Roland. (It was a family name). The rest of their lives were perfect. Nonetheless, I guess you could say that they lived happily, ever after. ;)


End file.
